


Sweeter Than Wine

by cameronblack (stanfordpines)



Category: Deception (2018), Deception (TV 2018), Deception - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-breakup, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanfordpines/pseuds/cameronblack
Summary: After Jonathan's arrest and your subsequent breakup, you find comfort in your ex's brother, Cameron.





	Sweeter Than Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to find any Deception fanfics so I decided to write my own!  
> The title is a reference to the song "This Magic Moment" btw. Too cheesy? Nah.

Although it had been months, you could still remember the day that Jonathan had been arrested as if it was yesterday. After successfully pulling off the Times Square trick, everyone had gone back to the archive to celebrate. Johnny had promised to meet everyone there, but he never showed up. Cameron told you not to worry about him, everyone knew how Johnny felt about the trick, he was probably just out blowing off some steam. You knew Cam was right so you shook off your worries and had another drink. Or two. Or three. You couldn't quite remember.

Then you woke up in the archive, spread out across the couch with a pounding headache. Your phone was ringing from somewhere across the room, so you pushed yourself off of the couch and stumbled over the floor to grab it. By the time you reached it, your phone had already stopped ringing and a missed call notification had popped up. You were surprised to see that it was the twelfth call you had missed in the last hour, and even more surprised to see that all of the calls had come from Cameron. You quickly called him back, and he answered before the first ring had ended.

"y/n! Where have you been? I've called you like a thousand times!" Cam exclaimed, loud enough that you pulled your phone a few inches away from your ear. "I was asleep, Cam, that's what people do at night." You answered groggily. "It's one in the afternoon." Cam replied. You glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was, in fact, after noon. "Well, whatever. Why are you even calling me Cam?" You asked. For a moment, he was silent. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded strained. "y/n, Johnny's been arrested. It's not good."

After that, everything seemed to move so fast. Everyone who knew Jonathan knew that he was innocent. So you tried to prove it. You worked for hours on end, you skipped meals, you barely slept. This went on for days, and then the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. It seemed Johnny was slipping farther and farther away as time passed, and there was nothing you, or anyone else, could do to stop it. Johnny could sense how hopeless the situation was, so he tried to push you away. But you came back, again and again. So he pushed harder.

You felt lost, drained, and exhausted. As Johnny became more and more distant, you felt like there was no one there for you. But then, there was Cameron. Even through his own pain and turmoil, he reached out to you, helped you, cared for you. He was there for you in a way that he had never been before. Sure, you had been friends before Johnny was arrested, but you were his brother's girlfriend, and there were certain boundaries that Cameron felt he had to respect. But now Johnny wasn't here, and Cam was. He became a shoulder to cry on, a support to lean on, a beacon of light in a dark time. And as time went on, without you even realizing, he became something more.

At first, you tried to hide it. You still loved Johnny, and even though he had pushed you away, you didn't want to hurt him. You tried to convince yourself that it wasn't real, that you just thought you felt the way you did because of how similar Cam and Johnny were. But deep down, you knew that wasn't true. You knew there was something there, something real, and the closer you got to Cameron, the harder it was to hide. For awhile you were able to force your feelings down, but that all changed one night when you were alone with Cam in the archive.

You spent most of your time at the archive, sometimes going over files and reports pertaining to Johnny's case, other times simply reminiscing on the memories you and Johnny had made there. Tonight, you were doing the latter. It was you and Johnny's anniversary, and you had gone to the archive to feel closer to him. You had been there for over an hour on your own, wandering aimlessly over the wood floors and tracing your fingers across the old shelves that held dusty books. As you stopped to pour yourself a second glass of wine, the door creaked open, startling you out of your reverie. 

"Cameron! You scared me half to death!" You exclaimed as Cam walked through the door, looking unsurprised to find you here so late. "Sorry y/n, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, his gaze moving to the wine bottle in your hands. "Mind if I stay for a drink?" Cam asked, smiling in that charming way of his, as he took off his coat and tossed it on the nearest chair. You laughed as you set the bottle down, moving to grab another glass from the cabinet. 

"You ask if you can stay as if you don't own this place." You teased, filling the wine glasses and sliding one across the counter to Cam. He took the glass and sat down on one of the barstools next to him. "Well, you were here first, I don't want to interrupt whatever it is you're doing by yourself so late at night." He replied, making a face at you as he took a sip of the wine. You turned the bottle to face him and shrugged apologetically as he read the label. "You know y/n, my business may be failing, but I still have enough money to afford to buy you some decent wine." Cam said with a chuckle as you shook your head at him. "I don't mind the cheap stuff, it's not like I drink for the flavor anyway." You said, taking a drink from your glass as if to prove your point. "Fair enough." Cam responded, swirling his wine around in his glass absentmindedly.

It was silent between the two of you for a moment, but the silence was comfortable, and neither of you felt the need to break it for some while. Finally, Cam set his glass down on the counter, his expression serious. "Why are you here tonight y/n?" He asked, but you were sure he already knew the answer. "It's our anniversary." You answered simply, taking another sip of your wine. Cam shook his head softly. "I know that, y/n, but it's not anymore, right? Not really." He said.

You stared at Cameron for a second, maybe longer, letting the sense of what he had said wash over you. You felt a lump rise in your throat, and your vision start to blur behind the tears swelling up in your eyes. Your bottom lip trembled as you inhaled, setting your glass on the counter next to Cameron's. "Why did he leave me Cam?" You whispered finally, feeling tears drip from your eyes and onto your cheeks. "y/n," Cameron breathed, standing from the barstool and stepping closer to you, wrapping his arms around you. You grabbed the front of Cameron's shirt as you began to sob, burying your face into his shoulder.

"You know Johnny loves you y/n. You know he's just trying to keep you from hurting even more." Cam said reasonably, rubbing his hand across your back in an attempt to comfort you. "I know." You said shakily, your voice muffled by Cam's shirt. "And you know that no matter what happens to Johnny, I'll always be here for you." Cam said. You nodded, your grip on Cam's shirt relaxing. "I know." You repeated, pulling away enough that you could wipe your eyes with your sleeve. "y/n," Cam started, his voice trailing off as his eyes met yours. He stared intently for a moment, searching for something in your eyes, what that something was you didn't know. 

But then he was leaning forward, slowly, his gaze darting to your lips, then back up again. He was so close you could feel his breath fanning across your lips, smelling strongly of cheap wine. Then his lips met yours, and you felt your whole body freeze. This felt somehow wrong, kissing Jonathan's brother, the man who had so often had his way over Johnny's. You knew Johnny had pushed you away, but you weren't sure if the two of you had ever even officially broken it off. But what could be so wrong about this? This was what you wanted, right?

Cam sensed your hesitation and pulled back. As his mouth opened to form an apology, you made your decision. Yes, this is what you wanted. Cam is what you wanted. So you placed your hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips back to yours with a passion that you didn't even know you had anymore. Cam was more than a little surprised at this sudden movement, but it didn't take any convincing for him to kiss you back. His hands moved to your waist as yours moved to his hair, your fingers wrapping themselves in his curls. Cam's stubble scratched against your chin, a sensation that you hadn't experienced in months. Just then, it hit you. He felt like Johnny. His stubble, his lips, his hands, everything felt the same. You knew this shouldn't have come as a surprise, they were twins after all, but after everything you had gone through in the last few months this minor detail seemed overwhelming. But you were determined to stifle this feeling, so you pushed yourself harder against Cam, your actions seeming needier than before. Cam caught on quickly, pulling you flush against him, his hands roaming across your back and over the curve of your butt.

Cam's lips moved down from your lips to your jawline, leaving open-mouthed kisses across the bone and onto your neck. "Oh, Cameron." You sighed, leaning your head back to provide him better access to the soft skin of your neck. Cam seemed to enjoy hearing you say his name in such an intimate manner, and he gently squeezed your hips to show his appreciation. Cam's stubble tickled the skin of your collarbone as he left little love bites at the base of your neck, reveling in the pleasured sighs you made after each kiss. You trailed your fingers down Cam's neck to the buttons on his shirt and started undoing them with fumbling fingers. Cam moved back for long enough to help with the last two buttons and slide his shirt off his arms before pulling you close again. You traced your hands across Cameron's bare torso, feeling his heated skin warming your cool fingertips. He reached for the hem of your shirt and you raised your arms so he could easily pull it over your head.

Cam leaned back in to kiss you, pressing his body against yours, and you moaned into his lips at the skin-on-skin contact. The two of you broke your kiss for long enough to move over to the couch closest to you. In one swift movement, Cam had you laying on your back on the couch with him hovering above you on his hands and knees. You reached up to cup Cam's cheeks and pull his face to yours for another kiss, to which he eagerly obliged.

\---

You woke up the next morning laying almost entirely on top of Cameron, your legs tangled together under a thick throw blanket. Your cheek rested against his chest, which still smelled faintly of sweat from last night. You squinted against the sunlight coming in from the windows, reaching your hand up to rub the sleep from your eyes. Your movement against him caused Cameron to stir, and when he opened his eyes to look down at you, he smiled sleepily.

"Morning sunshine." Cam said, his voice rough with sleep. "Good morning." You murmured, lazily tracing designs on his chest with your fingers. The morning light made Cam's hair look like spun gold, and you couldn't resist the urge to reach up and touch it. Cam laughed softly as you ran your fingers through his curls, and he reached up to grab your hand and plant a kiss on your palm. You grinned widely as he lightly kissed each of your fingertips, his soft lips creating a tickling sensation against your skin. 

"Cameron!" You giggled, trying to pull your hand away. "What?" Cam asked with a smirk, keeping a firm grip on your hand and planting more kisses on your knuckles and up to your wrist. "I love you." You blurted out, looking almost surprised that you had actually said that out loud. Cam stared at you with raised eyebrows for a moment, and you could feel your heart start to beat faster the longer he held your gaze. Then, Cameron smiled. "I love you too." He said, sounding almost relieved to finally get it out in the open. Your smile immediately returned, and you leaned in to Cam for a kiss that he readily gave.

You and Cameron spent the rest of your morning lazing around together, sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings and laughing at each other's jokes. Being with Cam was comfortable and familiar, and you felt at peace. For the first time since before Johnny had been arrested, you felt truly happy.


End file.
